Fur in his teeth
by HeiKitsune
Summary: When dating a Wrothian one must always remember to floss. Something Fenrir finds out when Gwin points out something during an afternoon outing. This is a smut story. This is sex. Once again, THERE IS SEX IN THIS ONEHSOT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles X**

 **While this isn't my first 'lemon', (such a weird term.) It is my first romantic one. It is a LOT different from what I normally write on Adult Fanfic and Hen-tai Foundry. So feedback is welcomed!**

* * *

Fur in his teeth

"Hey uh Fenrir?"

Gwin got his friend's attention as him, Fry, and Doug sat at the bar. All of them are in their more casual clothes with it being their day off. Fenrir being the only one just coming back from a mission. with his black jacket and white jeans are somewhat tattered form killing a few prone. The black hair man in question looked up with his dark green eye. The two tuffs of hair his head twitch oddly form him peaking his near emotionless look form his dark green eyes.

"?" The silent man titled his head in curiosity.

"You got something…" Gwin gestured to his own teeth. Pointing at his molars.

Fenrir took his own finger and dung around in his gums. Pulling it out he was shocked to find white fur stuck to his finger.

"Pfft! Ha ha!" Fry laughed while everyone else stared bewilder at how the stoic 'Demon of New L.A.' got cat fur in his teeth. Fenrir's pervious mission had him killing a few prone.

"Did you get punched by a Wrothian or something?" Doug asked, pointing his stake tipped fork at the normally menacing man. Who's face deepen into a deep crimson. Although not at the embarrassment of being found with cat fur stuck in his mouth. At the memory of how he got fur in his teeth.

-OOO-

There are a few things one must know before dating a female form the warrior like Wrothian race. They are actually quite affectionate. Most of them enjoy cuddling and snuggling with their lover whenever they please. Also, they are very possessive; cheating on them is a death sentence.

And-

"Aahh~!"

They never even heard of cunnilingus apparently.

Behind her mask, Buidhe gave labor breaths. Her back arched against the wall with Fenrir deep between her legs. Caressing one leg up in an angle, Fenrir relentlessly lavished his lover's pussy with attention. Licking greedily at her dripping slit. Gently nibbling at her folds with his teeth while his hands massaged her thighs.

The alien warrior's armor is pulled down showing her large breast while her pants are tossed around her legs. The pair is behind a building the industrial distract of NLA. Fenrir's skell blocking them from being seen form peering eyes.

"Ahhh~!" Yet it may not stop anyone form hearing the Wrothian's sweet moans. Buidhe twitched with pleasure at Fenrir's skillful tongue worked wonders. His tongue teased her outer walls, lapping up any of her leaking arousal. He then switched to dipping in and out of her pussy, twisting his tongue up to hit the roof of her drizzling pot.

The normally quite woman, gasped in lust. When Fenrir had suggested he used his tongue on her instead of his penis she couldn't help but look at him with confusion; the act rather unheard of in her culture. Now, as she becomes dizzy with lust, she will demand her lover to do every day. When she felt his teeth nip at her floods, she bucked her hips. Grabbing Fenrir's mass of spiky hair to push him deeper. Biting her lower lip in a feeble attempt to disguise her moans.

Fenrir growled in enjoyment, his face covered by Buidhe's white veil of her crotch. Sending even more waves of delight to his mate. He himself was shocked that Buidhe and her whole race had never even been pleased orally. But it does make some sense.

Wrothians are very cat like. And kissing one is more than just getting fuzz in your mouth with their rough tongues. He still feels sorry for the females since the males have barbed cocks. Even more so when he found out just how sensitive Buidhe is. Already his mate has cummed once and he hasn't even been down here for a full five minutes.

"F-Fenrir! Ahn~!" The brave warrior squeaked when his tongue flicked at her clit.

As more of his lover's quim flowed through his lips, Fenrir noticed she tasted very different form human women. There is still a tangy taste to it, yet it is shockingly sweet. Almost like a fruit. He almost hungered for more of it. Dragging out more of her cute moans, and adorable twitches. There is something about having such a powerful beauty, writhing in joys of his ministrations, that sent him in sexual daze.

Buddie could feel her peek rising. Her second orgasm, bigger than before, growing dangerously near. Her lover showing on mercy. Lightly pinching her inner thigh while licking her sensitive lips made her howl. A near death grip on her lover's hair as she bucked her hips faster.

Fenrir felt his lover squeeze rapidly around his tongue. Her breathing even heavier as she started to close her thighs together in near release. Know her to at her limit, Fenrir did old technique he used to do with his late fiancé. He opened his mouth wide, with his tongue still flicking around inside, and ever so lightly, scarp his teeth on Buidhe's hidden clit.

"Ahhhh~!" With thrashing movements and a wild roar, the proud Wrothian came with earth shaking force. Her cum firing in the air in a large arch. Barely giving Fenrir enough time to move his head away from the near fire hose force of squirting. Back bent like a bow, Buidhe mewled and convulsed in ecstasy.

Another thing different form humans and Wrothians is when they cum, they cum spectacularly. Every time he brings her to her brink, the general area around them is damp in her ejaculate.

"Haa…haaa…" Eyes lower in lustful haze, Buidhe could only stare upwards as her mind is lost sexual daze. Barely standing on shaking legs. Dizzy form her orgasm, she could only respond to Fenrir's gentle touches as he kissed her fur upwards. Her hands hugging him closer to her as she twitched in her afterglow. His hands ghosted up her sides. Flowing through her soft pristine fur, waving through them to tickle her skin.

Fenrir kisses reached through her large breast. Her pink nipples hard as stone. Swiftly teasing them with soft kisses before reaching her mask. He nibbled through her mask as he suckled the crook of her neck. Working his way up to her chin, lick and biting her neck.

Getting to the tip of her mask, the demon used his teeth to pull the garment down. He is greeted with scars. One, a jagged slash across her lips, and another that reach form the side of her lips to her chin.

The white furred alien panted openly. Revealing her sharp fangs when she ever she hisses in delight of her lover's kisses. She repaid him in kind. Nuzzling her face against his. Nipping at his on neck. Leaving her mark on him as her claws roamed his chest. They became animals. A wolf and a tiger petting themselves in their heat.

Buidhe traced his tight muscles and his own scars. Her hand dipping lower, making Fenrir's stomach jump when she found purchase. Pulling down his pant, she let his seven-inch erection free. The member throb almost painfully in her hands.

Fenrir growled as he nipped her lower lips. Demanding a kiss form, her as he cupped her rear. She obliged him, licking his lips before diving in for kiss. Their tongues wrestling each other while he guided his hot prick to her snacth.

She hissed in his mouth as he penetrated her. Spreading her pussy wide as his head pushed into her womb. She threw her head back in quite sigh at being filled once again. No matter how many times they made love, his cock pushing into her always made her truly elated.

"So big…" She huffed. Fenrir attacking her neck while he is hilted inside her.

Her pussy is constricted his Fenrir's member like a vice. Still as tight as this morning and the first day they had sex. He wonders if that is something else exclusive to the Wrothian race or just his mate in particular.

"Fenrir…" She whispered his name. Her rough tongue tickling his ear in a sigh of him to start moving.

The BLADE elite's pace started slow. Rocking his hips back in forward, gently sawing in and out his lover. The feline panted. The pleasure is undeniable as Fenrir gently thrusting into her. Massaging her bum while kissing her neck. But she wanted more. She growled as she bites his neck in frustration. With a knowing smile, Fenrir took her little tantrum. Not helping in pushing her a little more. It's cute to see her act so selfish.

He gave her what she wanted. Lifting her right leg in one hand, and gripping her plush butt with the other, he picked up his momentum. Pistoning his hips faster and making her yell loader in her ecstasy.

"Ah! Yes!" She roared in pleasure as they making became more animalist. Fenrir's thrust became pounding as he slammed in and out of her womb.

She took his lips. This time biting them with hunger. Growling at him demanding him to get faster and rougher with her body. Her nails digging into his back drew the blue blood of his mimeosome. He grunted in his own joy, switching form kissing her lips to her breast. Biting on her nipples made her yell and tighten up harder around him.

Their wild lover making, their growls and grunts, reached a fever pitch. With a grunted and a powerful thrust, Fenrir came. His hot seed filling his mate with every bust, causing her scream and release her own relief. Both of them showering each other with their respective orgasms.

"Hah…hah." They both gasped deeply. Fenrir's cock still twitching with eagerness, yet it doesn't bother his lover. Who is just as ready for their next round, relentlessly kissing him as they grinded their hips together.

"Fenrir…" Buidhe purred his name. Enjoying the warmth of Fenrir's discharge. Still ready even after cumming so much. She wondered if it was a human thing to release so much, or maybe it's just their mimeosome.

"His highness…will be needing me soon." Buidhe whispered, her words like honey as she nibbled his neck.

Fenrir let out a possessive rumble escape from his throat. Greedily pecking at his mate and groping her butt. Giving a rather rough thrust in her while pushing her up upon the wall.

The Wrothian chuckled at his jealousy, nestling in his hold. She found it cute at how stoic he can be yet he still acts like such a child.

Fenrir coaxed Buidhe to face the wall. Gently pushing her chest up against it. Causing her nipples to scratch up against the stone. Sending more sensual tingles while her lover kept kissing up her spine. Massaging her back, and making Buidhe's tail swish in excitement. The sneaking limb curled around her mate's waist for a gently embrace.

"Your king can wait…" Her lover snarled. Making her squeal as he started rutting in her. Throwing his hips back forcefully as he growled in her ear.

"Your mine…" He guided Buidhe's head, back for deep kiss. Her hands gripping his hair to deepen their romance.

-OOO-

"Hey! Fenrir?"

Gwin brought the BLADE elite out his lavishing thoughts. His face is still red as he remembered his outing just a few hours ago.

With a small cough he tossed the fur away. Begrudgingly agreeing with Doug's assessment. He did, in a way, get hit by a Wrothian. Just not with her fist.

* * *

 **And that's that! Now I actually have the biggest case of writer's block. It may have been the four chapter's I did of Overwatch Zero I did in four days. The fact that I did this is a miracle. So I don't' know if I'll be able to update anything by November like I said, but here's hoping after posting this I'll get back in the game.**

 **Either tell me what you think with a fav, fallow, or review.**


End file.
